twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ScissorLuv1/ Forbidden Love: Tales of Valynn Kramer
In my room, I sat down on the bed and opened my book bag. Then, I heard my phone ring. I checked my phone as I plugged it into the charger. ''4 New Messages, 2 New Voicemails. ''It read. I decided to view the text messages. “Babe, I’m sorry. - Adam” The first one read. “Babe? - Adam” The second one read. “Answer me!! -Adam” The third one read. “Fine. Be like that. I’m coming over tomorrow though. – Adam” I deleted all of the text messages as I opened up the voicemails. The first one was from Justin, obvious to what it was about, I deleted it. The second one was from Daniel. Curious, I listened to it. “Hey Valynn, um, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Call me back when you get this-“I threw my phone down as I heard a knocking at my door. “Val, Can I come in? I brought you your dinner.” My father said. “Yeah.” I said as I sighed and he walked in. I pushed some hair behind my ear as he walked over and sat on my bed, handing me the plate of food. “Thanks.” “Sweetie, we need to talk. I’m sorry for hurting your mother, but we’re not getting a divorce. Everything is fine; I just want things to go back to how they were.” I nodded as he looked at me. “….. And you look really sick sweetie. You’re pale and sweaty, I’m gonna let you stay home for a couple of days okay? But first you need to tell me what happened.” I shook my head as he place a hand on my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. “Okay kiddo, but we will talk about this. One more thing, I’ll be driving you to school from now on.” I sighed as I opened my books. “I just want to make sure you’re safe.” My father said, kissing my forehead and quietly leaving. “Wait!! Daddy?” My father looked over at me. “You’ve- You haven’t called me daddy in years!” My father said, smiling. “Thanks for everything.” My father nodded and left. The next morning I slept in. It was around 11:00 when I woke up to a knocking on my door. “Argh! Who could that be!!?” I said as I ran down the steps and opened the door. I gasped and backed up. “Adam…” I said, about to close the door. “No- Let I explain. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Forgive me?” I bit my lip as I let him in and sighed. “Am I forgiven?” Adam said as he handed me a teddy bear and some roses. “Yes. Thank you.” I said, smiling. Then I found myself being pulled over to the couch as he kissed me. Then he pushed me onto the couch, still kissing me. We broke away for a minute as he closed the blinds then walked over to me taking off his shirt. “Wait, I’m not ready.” I said as Adam nodded and put his shirt back on. “I’ll wait for as long as you want. I promise.” Then we kissed again. After 30 Minutes of kissing I heard another knock on my door. Adam and I broke away once again as I went to answer the door. “Hey Val!!” Daniel said as I covered myself with a robe (I was wearing shorts and a tank top) “…..Hey!” Daniel walked in my house. “Where should I put these?” He asked, searching and searching. “Just put them on the table.” “Alright.” Daniel said as he passed by a furious Adam to the kitchen table. “Thanks. I’ll see you soon okay?” “Alright bye. Text me.” Daniel said as he hugged me and made his way out to his car. “Um… What the hell?” Adam said, grabbing my arm. “What? I told you he was just a friend.” I said, smiling as I tried to kiss him, but he grabbed my wrist so tight, I could feel him leaving a mark. “I don’t ever want to see you wearing clothes like that again. You got that?” Adam said, tightening his grip. “Yes.” I said, trying to pull away. After a minute of him staring into my eyes he let go of me. “I knew it. You love him don’t you? So you’re cheating on me?” He yelled. I shook my head “N-“ “With him?” “Adam N-“ “Well since you’re going to act like a whore I’m gonna treat you like one.” Adam pressed his body against mine flattening me to the kitchen wall, and sucked on my neck. His hands went under my shirt, and up to my breasts, which he groped painfully. He bit my neck, and I cried out in pain. Then he let go of me. I didn’t know how high I was off of the ground until I fell to the floor. “Leave. Just go.” I cried out. Adam looked down at me, ran to the door, and slammed it on the way out. After a few minutes of crying, I ran to my room door and shut it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts